Electronic apparatuses tend to interchange increasing amounts of information with the recent advancement of their functionality and versatility. In some cases, for example, an electronic apparatus is coupled to another electronic apparatus by wire communication. Some of such communication systems in which wired communication is conducted perform a scrambling process on transmission data (for example, as described in PTL 1 and PTL 2).